Rise of Ishmael Ashure
by ATOMIKCRO55
Summary: One month after rebuilding the brotherhood Kell is kidnapped by slavers and sent to the pitt as a slave. Once there she meets Yuri who helps protect her while Jack helps Werhner Band the many groups of the pitt into an army to fight Ashur
1. Chapter 1

Okay so it's 4am and i slept all afternoon and am wide awake so i wrote the first chapter, let me start. It has been 1 month since the creation of the new brotherhood and their influence isnt very strong they only have a few bases, abandoned car fort, raven rock, baileys crossroads, and one town, Arefu. Jack and Kell are completely in love (shocker) Rawter is getting bigger and everyone else...you will find out soon.  
ZZZZzZRRRRrRTTTtT

Kell was wandering around raven rock wondering what to do, she would go on a mission but none were available or they would be given to Jack. Sometimes she hated him, he was a waster and a nobody while she was a self trained regulator who had stomped out a life at sixteen after a life in a vault. Just because Jack was a guy and had defeated the new master and rebuilt the brotherhood and made wasteland robots become alive, she...she couldn't stay mad at him. Kell let out a sigh and decided to visit Rawrter..

"Hey kell!" Butch came running up in front of her "What Butch?" Kell cocked an eyebrow "I got a mission for Jack. Do you know where he is?"  
"No and i assume on a mission like always."  
"Oh well uh that puts us in a pickle"  
"Why?"

Fifteen minutes later Kell burst through Sarah's door and into her office

"What is the meaning of this Sarah?"  
"What?" Sarah didn't even look up from the stack of paper on her desk "There are slave about to be sold less than a mile away and you're just going to wait for Jack?"  
"Yes Kell we are. Jack has experience.."  
"Experience! stop bullshiting me Sarah. Your giving the mission to him because you dont think i can handle it"  
Sarah reached to the top of a stack of files and through the one on top to Kell "There. Now its your mission and YOU will be held responsible for the outcome of those slaves. Okay?"  
"Yes Sarah"

Kell couldn't believe it, she got a mission. She had her stuff packed and was heading to the mission point. The details of the mission were simple enough, some slaver bastards were selling slaves from the wasteland to an unknown buyer and it was her job to stop them. It was only a 20 minute walk from the front door to the train tunnel. She positioned herself on an overhang only a yard away, ready to pick of the slavers. While getting her rifle she checked to layout of the tunnel entrance. On the left was the slave pin that consisted of some old fencing in the most exposed place, mostly to break the slave through exposure, next to the pin was a small lean to style shack with a few beds and assorted junk and bottles. she spotted only 4 slavers but the file said there was always 5.

Kell mumbled under her breath "Where the hell is number five?"  
"Right here bitch" Shouted a voice from behind her "Before she could react the stock of a rifle smacked into the back of her head leaving her unconscious.

Hours later

"Hey hey wake up! you do not want to behind no?"  
She cracked open her eyes to see a very burly bearded man leaning over her. He had long hair and a long beard, soft eyes and a kind smile, he was at least 6'3' or more but he was wearing a small loin cloth held on with some leather straps and chains

"Wh..who are you?"  
"Me? I am Yuri Roslave! Eleventh generation Russian strongman!"  
"Strongman? Russian?"  
"Yes i am strongman and Russian now get up we need to go before we are left behind"  
"Oh okay. UGH ahh! Wha..why do i hurt all over?" Kell groaned as she got to her feat "Our captors they...did what slavers do to pretty woman."  
"So the..they raped me?"  
"Yes. I am sorry for that but, and i hate to say this, it is going to happen again."  
"Why?"  
Yuri only looked at the ground as they were lead over to a push cart and were forced onto it.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jack mumbled as he ran towards the train tunnel. He got there just in time to see Kell and the rest of the slave get hauled off into the tunnel.

"Fuck. I need to figure out where that tunnel leads"  
"Did you see that Would be hero's chest man it was huge!"

Jack ducked as two of the slavers walked by talking to each other loud enough for him to hear what they were saying.  
"Hell yeah man but i got a good look when i was balls deep in her!"  
"Yeah man she was fine. too bad we had to sell her. would have made a great personal sex slave."  
"Damn Strait!"

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Not only had the love of his life been captured and sold as a slave, these assholes had raped her! He couldn't stop himself nor did he want to stop as he moved from behind the rock and grabbed one of the passing raiders and snapped his spine, crippling him before heading to the next one and gouging out his eyes. The other 4 slavers saw they're buddies getting killed and opened fire on the unknown assailant, but jack was too fast. He pulled the blind slaver in front of him to absorb the bullets then threw his knife at the nearest on before using his meat shields rifle to take down the other 3. Dropping the lifeless corpse he walked over to the one he crippled.  
"Hey slaver fuck! wake up!" Jack growled at the dying man "What?"  
"i want you to tell me what happened to those slaves before i kill you."  
"you're not getting anything from me" the slaver mumbled before slipping into death "FUCK! Now what? Kells gone and i can't get her back!"  
"Yeah kid. You can get her back."  
Jack turned to see a one eyed man in merc gear standing behind him "Who the fuck are you?"  
"Names Wernher kid... and im the only hope you got to get your girl back."  
"Jack and what do you mean only hope?"

"Move it slaves!"

Kell had been in the pitt five minutes and allready knew it was a bigger shithole than the capital they got jumped by wild men after exiting the train tunnel, then she was forced through ruins and over an ancient bridge while constantly being groped by the slavers as she went by, now they had finally made it to their destination, she realized things were going to get worse.  
"alright you 4 head to the mill. you two report to Everett." The slaver smirked "You got yard duty"

Kell and Yuri were led through the mill and into a small office where they met the foreman Everett before he pushed them outside with no weapons or armor to protect them, just their slave garb. once outside Kell grab the rifle of a dead slave along with two ingots.

"Hey Yuri i got two ingots, only eight more to go!"  
"Five my friend!" Yuri yeld back "What you found five?"  
"No we need five for i have three"  
"OH"

After a few minutes of searching

She had got herself out of worse situations but this time she didn't have Jack to help her, She did have Yuri and he had made it his mission to protect her. While he was searching a pile of rubble for ingots she had decided to check the train cars when some movement had distracted her. When she approached what was moving leapt out and tackled her, knocking the rifle away.

"help Yuri!" kell screamed as the four legged monster swiped at her "Feed" The creature spit at her

It raised its hand for one more swipe and finish her but as its arm came down a huge fist grabbed the skinny arm and ripped it right off

"Yuri will not let you hurt friend little monster!" The big man bellowed. the monster only spit at him before he kicked it into a rock.

"Sorry Yuri. I should've been able to take care of it." She mumbled lowering her gaze back down to the ground beside her. In response He picked her up and carried her back into the mill.

"Yuri what are you doing we need more ingots!"  
"No. I found last ones. We have enough."

Yuri handed in the ingots to Everett, who gave him a "Laborer Outfit" Which was just a more covering set of rags the Yuri had Kell put on to keep her safe, much to her disagreement.

"Yuri im fine i don't need the reward you use wear it"  
"no the leather is stronger and the rags will cover you and hopefully ward of the slavers"  
"Well there is no privacy to put it on."  
Yuri grabbed her arm and lead her into a bathroom "their...privacy"  
"well..its dirty"  
"You act like kid, now put it on"  
"no i am not putting it on."  
Yuri grabbed her and made her put it on, gaining him some hate from her

"you did that to see me naked didn't you!"  
"no i did it to protect you Andra!"  
"uh Yuri whose Andra?"  
"It not important"  
"Yuri?" Kell gently asked "Andra is my daughter." Yuri turned away from her as tears clouded his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2 the hospital

Last chapter focused mostly on Kell so this Chapter will focus on Jack. Also please review as constructive criticism and comments never hurt anyone. Roll the chapter!.

ZZZZzZRRRRrRTTTTtT

"Welcome back Wernher, didn't expect you back so soon."  
Wernher Shrugged his shoulders "You know me. Dont like to be gone to long."  
The raider cocked an eye Jacks way "Who's your friend?"  
"He is..." Wernher was cut off by Jack giving one of his witty answers "The freer of the Pitt!" Jack pulled his rifle and fired upon the lead raider causing the rest of the group to fire upon the !  
"Fuck Wernher what was that?"  
"That..ugh..was a...er...bullet passing through my hip" Wernher mumbled before the last raider hit the ground dead "Shit you okay?"  
"No kid...ugh...im not."  
"Well you cant die yet!"  
"Im not gonna die..but your gonna have to do what i say."  
"Sure,whatever man"  
"Okay...ugh...first you need to find a...ugh...few things"  
"like..."  
"Well..oof...some meds for my wounds,second, Doctor clank, and finally, I...er...need you to get me to my hideout."  
"that it?"  
"No kid thats not it. The meds I need are in one of my stashes out in the mill yard,as well as my hideout and Docktor clank is in one of the most trog infested areas of the Pitt."

-  
" I...sorry Yuri..." Kell lowered her gaze to the ground "Is fine" Yuri wiped the forming tears from his eyes "No...its not fine, im sorry."  
"Is okay!"  
"Yuri..."  
"People of the Pitt! It is I! Lord Ashur! And i have an announcement! The Hole will be opening once again for its 3 day games! Who among you will stand and participate for your freedom?"  
"I will participate!" Shouted two dozen slaves "Wonderful! But...not as big a turnout as i had hoped. Does no one dare fight for their freedom?"  
"I will participate!" Yuri shouted to the power armored leader "Yuri you can't." kell hissed at the Russian "She Participate too!"  
"What..." She never finished her sentence "Great! And as an added bonus...several pitt raiders and wasteland creatures will be thrown in to round out the numbers! Those participating please report too Faydra for teams and weapons!"  
Yuri grabbed Kells hand and started towards the mill to make sure they got on the same team and given armor as late signups got stuck on the rounder team and given nothing to help them. When they arrived two crowds had formed one was gathered around Faydra signing up for teams and once assigned headed toward their teams given locker room. By the time the two made it up to get on a team Yuri had started a fight with an over excited slaver and forced on the whelps and when Kell fought about it she too was put on the whelps while most of the slavers got on the the Pitt dogs. When they got to the subpar locker room they found it was nothing but a half destroyed room with some lockers and a bench in it. On one side of the room was a raider giving out weapons and armor to the slave while the other side held a dozen unopened lockers that very few slaves were trying to get into. Yuri made his way to a locker marked 21 and proceeded to rip the door off its hinges. Inside was a football uniform with the name payne on the back with a 21 under the name but the jersey and pants were heavily moth eaten and un usable. After moment of searching he also discovered a bottle a whisky and a pair of brass knuckles. as he put on the pads and boots Kell ran up holding two sets of raider armor, a pistol,and a sawed off shotgun, both guns came with a cardboard box of rounds.

"Hey Yuri i got us some weapons and armor!"  
"Thats great Kell" Yuri smiled over his shoulder as he ripped the rest of the unopened locker doors off their rusty hinges and plundered inside.  
"What are you wearing and what are you doing?"  
"Football pads and i am looking for stuff to add to it."  
"Why?"  
"Because the pads are plastic and wont hold up to bullets."  
"Oh well then we could use some stuff from the armor i got you!"  
Yuri looked back at the armor in her hands "That is good idea. Start taking it apart."  
-

After a few hair raising close call Jack finally got Wernher back to his hideout and into a left the man there to get the meds only after he had left he had remembered that Wernher never told him where the meds were, but he did say where Doc Clank was. Checking his map one more time Jack headed through the collapsed building he had stopped in and headed farther north into trog infested land. It had been hours of silence before jack emerged from the thicket of buildings into an open 4 way ! A single shot rang out forcing Jack into cover. Bang! Another shot rang out but Jack realized it wasn't oriented in his direction. Instead he looked up and saw it was a raider firing a hunting rifle at some trogs. Jack rose from cover to fire on the trogs and managed to hit a couple and even kill one. When the last trog was dead the raider turned his rifle on Jack.

"Hey who are you?"  
"Who am i? Who are you?"  
The raider lowered his rifle "Names Seagull and your my back up?"  
"Uh...yeah! Names Jack."  
"Great then get up here!"  
Jack headed up the ramp to the raiders small tower, which was nothing but a dirty bed and a ham radio under a small lean to roof for cover from the elements.

"Hey Seagull do you know how to get to the hospital from here?"  
"Uh..yeah sure. Wait, why do you want to go to the hospital?"  
Being put on the spot didn't do much to help Jack and he was seriously thinking about shooting the raider "Uh...the boss asked me to come to this post and ask you for directions for the hospital so that we could get some medical equipment." The whole lie flew out like a bloatfly.  
"our Medical gear has been lacking." Seagull cracked a grin at Jack "lets go."

Seagull jumped from the platform and landed on the street below with a thunk and looked back at Jack, indicating he was to shrugged and followed about 30 minutes Seagull stopped Jack and crouched behind a burned out car.

"Get down kid." Seagull whispered in Jack's direction.  
"Why,are we here?"  
"yeah now get down!" Seagull was visibly frightened of the place Jack ducked behind the car "Whats the matter seagull?"  
"Nothing, its just when i say get down there's a reason for it."  
"Well whats the reason?"  
"Mostly mines and wildmen and also four legged buck."  
Jack did a double take on the last part "Who?"  
Seagull only smirked "Tis not common knowledge but Buck is a super trog"  
"Super trog?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at the strange raider "Yeah. But before you ask let me tell you his story. during the scourge of the pitt a member of the BoS squad got cut off in a firefight and made his way here, but as we all know, to long in the pitt and you go trog, as was buck story but when he went trog he still had his power armor on and through time and a half sane mind he improved himself so he looks like a large armored man on four legs."  
"Well then lets go!" Jack shouted as he fired on the wildmen dropping two of the three men before charging in and stabbing the last one in the throat.

The two men charged the ruined hospital and wipe out anything that searched every room they came across looking for the doctor Wernher needed. After twenty minutes of slaughtering wild men, the hospital fell silent.

"Hey Jack what exactly are we lookin for?" seagull asked reloading his rifle.  
"A doctor named clank" Jack replied looking through some some more rooms "A doc...Oh! i think i can figure out that problem." Seagull ran down a half collapsed corridor and into the only room without a door "In here kid!"  
Jack ran down the hall only to find Seagull Standing next to a Mr. Handy "You think this is the doc?" Jack asked "Damn skippy! You said Doc clank and this here is a doc clank." Seagull cracked a smile "I guess this is why they call me seagull." Jack raised an eyebrow at the man "Why do they call you seagull."  
Seagull smile widened "Because i can always find land in the sea."  
Jack was only more confused "What's a seagull?"  
Seagull only smiled brighter. "A seagull is a..." He was smacked in the back by a large trog wearing armor. Seagull was as good as dead. The blow sent him through the crumbling wall and over the rail of a stair well to his death "Shit Seagull"

ZZZZZzZRRRRrRTTTTtT

This took a few days to wright so i hope you enjoyed it. Dont forget to reveiw


	3. Chapter 3 day one of the games

So sad about Seagull huh bein dead n shit but on a more serious note this chapter will cover day one of the pitt games, events include Trog fights, Pitt dogs vs Whelps, and deathmatch. this chapter will also get into Jacks fight with buck the super trog.  
ZZZZzZRRRRrRTTTTtT

"Damn Yuri you turned the Whelps into an actual fighting force."  
"Well all they needed was some good armor and some whisky."

Yuri had pryed the doors of every locker and case in the room and had come up with 18 uniforms, several rolls of gauze and duct tape, several bottles of pills, a bottle of whisky, two pairs of brass knuckles, and a .32 pistol. After plundering the lockers,Kell and the other slaves disassembled their armor and used them random pieces they were made from to turn the football pads into thick lightweight armor.

"Ohkey we need to decide everyone's best place on the team." Yuri yeld to the dozen or so slaves.  
"Yuri i found out the rules for teams and only 6 members will play for each event."  
"Good! Now let us find the five strongest people here and we can go from there." Yuri shouted downing another drink of the whisky.  
"Why the strongest five? The teams are six players." Shouted one slave in back "Why you ask? Because i need the most able bodied men to be out there with me thats why!"  
"Who said you were stronger than us." The same slave shouted at the burly Russian Yuri responded by stepping down from the bench and strode up to the man, who was a who 2 foot shorter. "You have balls talking like that. And Balls mean you can fight!" Yuri slung one arm around the man's shoulder and addressed the rest of the slaves. "We have second member of team!" Roars rang out around the room "wha..what no..." The slave mumbled fidgeting in his spot "Yes my friend you will be in back covering team! Now who else wants to fight with us?"  
7 slaves raised their hands "Good we have no lack of talent ready."

-  
Bang!Bang!Bang Several shots rang out as Jack fired on the trog in an attempt to kill it. The trog shrugged off the rounds like paper before slamming into Jack, sending him through the hole in the wall and into the hall. As the trog charged Jack once again Jack slammed a large, solid piece of plaster into the neck of the beast, causing the trog to fall over the rail of the stairwell and down to its death. Jack ran down to seagull in a hope to save the raider.  
"Shit Seagull are allright?" Jack checked for a pulse on the battered raider "N..no kid, i aint alright."  
"Oh shit seagull your gonna be alright!"  
"No...and before i die...a seagull is a seabird." Before Jack could react Seagull had passed away. Jack carried his body outside and buried it in front of the blackened bushes, using some wood planks to build a small cross and used bucks helmet to finish the grave.  
"That should keep the trogs away. Now to get that doc and head back to Wernher." Jack walked back inside and activated the doc. Ordering it to follow him, Jack headed back into the ruins to Wernher's base.

-  
A small p.a. system beeped in the corner of the locker room.  
"People of the Pitt it is I! ASHUR! The first game will begin soon and can everyone guess what it is? Yep Deathmatch! Team rounders head for the stadium."  
Kell leaned out the door to see a handful of rounders and slaves as well as several raiders.  
"Kell what are you doing out here?"  
Kell Jumped in fright "Oh shit Yuri dont do that"  
"Sorry but what are you doing?" Yuri cocked an eyebrow at her "Watching that team go to the arena."  
"We can go watch." Yuri smiled "Really we can watch the events?" Kell was super excited "Yes. they're not called events for shits and giggles. Kell where did you go?"  
Kell didnt hear a word he said as she took off for the arena stands to see the event.  
When Kell got there, she took a seat right in front. She soon regretted it when Ashur yelled that there were no team and it was a free for all. Kell couldn't beleave the carnage that insured. Several weaker slaves were gunned down almost immediately while several raiders took up positions on either side of the field and gunned down anyone in the middle, leaving a massive body pile.  
"Raiders you have slain every slave in the arena! Now you must kill each other! For their can be only one winner." Ashur said in his usual tone

When he finished his sentence the raiders started gunning each other down. After only a few minutes there were two raiders left,one on each side. The two charged each other with nothing but knives and after their initial charge one more body added to the pile.

"Congratulations! You sir have won and may now claim your prize. Wait what's this?"

The raider turned to see a single slave standing knee deep bodies rose up with a rifle in his hands, firing into the raider, the bullets tore the poor man apart until all that was left was a pile of dirt and blood.

"I take that back. You sir are the new winner. May i ask your name?"  
"Its Griff." The slave said from behind a raider arclight mask "Well then Griff. Claim your prize!" Ashur indicated to the entrance of the arena As Griff left most of the people in the stands jumped into the arena and started disposing of the bodies while others simply looted them for guns and gear. Kell couldn't believe her eyes, the whole pitt was a horror.

Wernher sat in his hideout waiting for Jack to get back. His wait was over when Jack kicked open the door and strolled in with a mister handy in tow.

"Great job kid." Wernher cracked a weak smile Jack walked over to the injured man and placed his hand over the wound and pushed down "How do i free the Pitt"  
Wernher doubled over in pain "fuck kid! ugh you gotta unite the factions."  
Jack pushed down again "Who are the factions"  
Pain shot up Wernher's side "Fuck! Ah there's three of them, The wildmen led by some crazed fucker! Agh! ugh ugh then there's the Slaves with Midea as their leader, then there's the raider group in the ruins led by some fucker named Ivan!"  
Jack let go of the wound before turning and heading out of the hideout. "Doc fix him up!"

Jack walked out of the yard and into the ruins. If he could make enough noise, maybe one of the two factions he was looking for would show up. On the other side of the yard two people stepped out from inside a door.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes. And before you argue, if we find more ingots the foreman will give us more gear."  
"Yes but is not safe"  
"You saw what happened! none of those slaves had gear and only one survived!"  
"Fine then lets go."

"People of the Pitt event two starts in twenty minutes! The event? Trogg fights!"

Kell and Yuri could hear Ashur yelling even in the yard.

"All Right how many ingots we got?"  
"I have 9"  
"I got 11"  
"Damn Yuri you always get more than me."  
"Bahc let us get our reward."

Everett gave them each a gun and a set of armor, based off of their bodies.

"Alright you got twenty ingots so that gets each of you two prizes." Everett turned around "Lets see what i have that would work for you...aha here we go!" Everett produced four very unique looking objects "Alright for you big guy i have this!" Everett held up a bear trap fist "and of course some armor." Everett held up a strange piece of clothing"  
"What is it?"  
"Im glad you asked. It is a set of pre war mining gear reinforced over the years. The right side has been extra padded so as to not catch fire. the boots are completely fire retardant as are the gloves and joints. a steel plate has been added to the front for added defense and incase your wondering the weapon isnt makeshift, Its hand made with a steel bracket and the bear trap sits on top of the knuckles."  
"Fascinating" Yuri took the miner suit and put it on along with his pads onto making him almost indestructible.  
"Hey what about me?"  
"Yes of course for a light spry young girl like yourself, i have this." Everett held up a thin pole with a nub like part on the side "What is it?"  
"Its a police baton called a billy club and of course armor. This time i have an outfit more appealing to you."  
"What do you mean appealing?"  
Everett held up a duster coat with a hood and several other things "made this myself though i didn't take into account i used a female duster."  
"What makes it female huh?"  
"We the sleeves are tighter as is the fit while the added pockets are from a traders caravan outfit and the pants are blue jeans in a size i would say fits you."  
Kell sighed before grabbing the outfit and walking off to change. several minutes later she came back in wearing the form fitting armor with the club at her side and the rifle on her back "Alright then, Yuri lets go check on the team."

The two left the room and headed back to their team's locker room. As they walked they noticed the rounders had gotten ahold of some second rate weapons and armor which mostly consisted of bullet riddled raider gear. When they got back to the locker room, they found that their team had been improving their weapons and armor to the point where every team member was a personal fighting force to be reckoned with.

"Wow did you see that the troggs just ripped each other's throats at the same time! Amazing!" Ashur shouted into the P.A. system allowing everyone to hear him announce that the trog fights were over and the next event would begin in an hour.

Jack came across several troggs attacking a small group of wildmen. He fired down into the troggs killing several of them while the wildmen killed the the last trog was dead, he moved from his position in a burned out store and approached the wildmen.

One aimed a gun at him "You not wildman, why you help if you not wildman?"  
"I need the wildmans help to overthrow Ashur and his slavers" Jack came out and told them "If you seek help we will take you to leader."

The wildmen lead Jack back to their home which was nothing but a small park with several tents and walls everywhere. As He took in the camp the wildmen changed direction towards the left side of the camp where a throne made from different materials had been built. atop the throne was a man in what looked like a crown. it was this man Jack was presented to.  
"Sir this regular man saved us from the troggs and asked to see you." one of the wildmen asked "And why exactly do you want to see me?"  
Jack hadn't thought about what he would say to the man "Um uh...I...i need your men to help me overthrow Ashur" Jack said nervously The wildman was visibly shocked "You dont really believe that my fifty or so men could overthrow his hundreds?" the wildman cocked an eyebrow "No that is why..."  
the wildman cut him off"Why what? do you want me to bring together every wildman to help you in this plot?"  
"No...i am going to gather the raiders to help aswell."  
"Ha! They do have hundreds in the ruins and area around the Pitt but they have no way to help you."  
"that is why i need you and their help."  
"Im sorry but i cannot risk my men for this."  
"I understand" Jack lowered his head "but could you tell me how to find them?"  
"Yes i can but in the morning as its getting late and i would like to ask you to stay in our camp for the night and we will discuss in the morning"  
Jack was lead to a nearby tent with no noticeable occupant.

"People of the Pitt it is time for the final event! The Pitt Dogs vs The Whelps! Teams Report to your locker rooms!"

Kell and Yuri made it back to their locker room right before the team left allowing them to participate. When they reached the stadium extra players were set aside in a booth while the six "Players" entered the arena. As Kell walked into the arena Yuri pushed her back.

"Sorry Kell but you are not one of the six." Yuri said innocently "What?" Kell screamed furios "The other five have been decided."

As Kell walked up to the Booth, Ashur explained the rules to the contestants.

"Greetings! You already know that only six team members may participate... in round one! Yes thats right their are 3 rounds and whoever wins the most rounds...WINS! But lets find out about this game. originating from the game originally played here before the great war but with an added twist... guns loaded with rubber rounds allow players to take down the enemy without killing him and the way to win is to steal the other team's flag staff and get it back to your side,

Kell was shocked until she realized that meant she got to participate but in the other rounds. the first round went well thanks to Yuri's padding on the Whelps allowing them to deflect the rubber rounds while the Pitt Dogs were wearing the same football pad armor, it was considerably less effective as they wore the actual uniform. Within moments Yuri had taken the flag staff and was halfway across the field when one of the opposing team's members shot him in the leg causing him to drop the flag which was quickly picked up by a small slave who ran across the field and won the round.  
"Wonderful the Whelps have won round one! Pitt Dogs better bring their A game or else they aren't going to win!"  
Several minutes later kell and the other slaves entered the arena against a different group of raiders who all had sawed off shotguns loaded with rubber rounds. Unlike the first round the Raiders won after the slaves had been pelted and bruised with the shotgun fire.

"Ha ha! Only one round remains and whoever wins is the champion!"

Yuri once again took the field along with 2 other slaves and 3 people from kells round left making the team new again. The raiders on the other hand had 5 of their best players on the field along with the first event winner Griff. Both teams stormed the field and while Kell went for the flagstaff Griff punched her in the stomach and was greeted by Yuri tackling him to the blood encrusted ground. When she finally got up and got the flagstaff Kell noticed that the entire other team was firing at her and missing badly. As she crossed the line on her team's side, slaves in the stand stood and shouted. The slaves winning was a rare sight.

"What a turn of events! Whelps...er...i mean Raiders claim your prize!"

Their prize was getting to become raiders but they were all separated and given to certain raider "Lieutenants" as trainees. Yuri was put on Ashur's personal guard for his size and Kell was placed with a raider named Breaker. When Kell walked into Breakers office he was looking out the window.

"Alright newbie lets get some things straight, you do as i say." Breaker turned in his chair to face her "Got...well hello there." Breaker stood up and head for a door on the far side of the room "Scratch what i just said. i got a special job for you."

When Kell entered the room she noticed it was mostly open but with a large bed in the middle.  
Breaker shoved her from behind gripping the gun off her side and back in the process.

"Alright so heres the deal, i may be sterile on the count of all the years i have been here but that does not mean i dont like to fuck." Breaker grabbed kell by the collar and threw her on the bed "Undress" Kell did what she was told and when she was done, breaker pinned her to the bed and had his way with her.

Jack woke up in the dead of night in a cold sweat. Somewhere he knew Kell was in trouble and needed his help.

ZZZzZRRRrTTTtT Sorry it took so long to write. been busy and all that. not much to say beside review and subscribe for more. Also dont forget to check out my forum named adventures in the wastes a fallout rp. The first five people to join will have their character (While slightly different) Appear in future chapters and stories. 


End file.
